Nunca dica Nunca
"Nunca Diga Nunca " é o oitavo episódio da 1ª Temporada de Tartarugas Ninja. Ele estreou em 10 de novembro de 2012. Descrição Oficial Na sequência de uma luta com os dragões roxos em uma loja de macarrão, Leo teme que seu ato de misericórdia voltou para assombrá-lo quando o Foot Clan e os dragões roxos todos consideram o proprietário cego de uma loja de macarrão local, Mr.Murakami, refém. enredo O episódio começa na sede da Shredder, Xever Montes e Chris Bradford explicamos ao seu sensei que os discípulos de HamatoYoshi / Mestre Splinter são realmente tartarugas porte homem que foram altamente treinados em artes marciais. Montes e Bradford, em seguida, vê o ajuste para discutir sobre a sua missão falhou, mas o Shredder silencia-los e traz uma lâmina na garganta de Bradford, dizendo que ele esperava muito mais dele. Bradford promete que, da próxima vez, ele não vai ser tão incompetente, de modo que o Shredder poupa-lo. Ele então decide deixar Montes estar no comando de sua segunda missão, para grande preocupação de Bradford. Montes afirma que ele já se espalhou a palavra para gangues de rua de manter um olho para fora para as tartarugas em todos os momentos, além de dizer que, uma vez que ele encontra-los, ele vai descascar as tartarugas de suas conchas e soltá-los no pés do triturador. Enquanto isso, em abril de O 'Neil decidiu levar as tartarugas de esgotos e ela está levando-os a uma de suas lojas de macarrão favoritos em Chinatown. As tartarugas manter-se escondido nos telhados, o que torna abril acho que eles estão muito atrás dela e diz-lhes para acelerá-lo um pouco. Depois de Abril percebe que as tartarugas estão agora em frente a ela, Donnie pergunta se ela acha que todas as tartarugas são lentas. Mikey começa a pensar que comando anterior de abril foi referenciar um estereótipo nocivo. Leo, então, diz abril que eles estão sempre a intenção de manter um perfil baixo; Pessoas tratá-los melhor quando eles não sabem que eles existem. The Turtles, em seguida, tornar-se nervoso sobre entrar na loja de macarrão, mas abril assegura-lhes que o proprietário, o Sr. Murakami, é cego e não terá um indício de que eles são mutantes. Eles logo chegar no restaurante, apenas para Murakami ser espancado por uma gangue de rua local conhecido como os dragões roxos, que pensam que eles possuem algumas das ruas. As tartarugas são forçados a confrontar os bandidos delinquente, apesar do fato de que abril também queria que as tartarugas para não bater qualquer pessoas naquela noite. Depois das Tartarugas entrar na loja e demeand os Dragões Púrpuras para deixar ir Murakami, o líder da gangue revela que eles foram avisados da existência do Turtles '. A quadrilha então se apressa para cobrar no Turtles, iniciando uma luta, e abril é forçado a levar Murakami para fora do restaurante até a luta conclui. Leonardo desarma o líder da quadrilha e está prestes a desferir um soco no rosto, mas Leo é rápido a ceder a cowers do trapaceiro, mas é bem sucedido em convencer o grupo a deixar o restaurante. Raphael fica com raiva de Leo para o que ele vê como mostrando fraqueza a um inimigo brutal. Leo retruca que o homem estava desarmado e tinha o suficiente, portanto, ele não era exatamente uma ameaça. Murakami é muito grato por ter sido assistida e se oferece para cozinhar refeição favorita de seus salvadores, de forma gratuita. Todos os Turtles exclamar que eles gostam Pizza, então o chef cego cria algo conhecido como "Pizza Gyoza", uma versão de pizza de uma receita tradicional bolinho de massa japonês. As Tartarugas provar a comida e eles instantaneamente crescer viciado nisso, até o ponto onde eles descartam a sugestão de abril para eles para tentar sopa. Leo pede Murakami se os dragões roxos vêm ao redor muito, e Murakami responde que eles sempre extorquir dinheiro de proteção de muitas pessoas no bairro, mas Murakami se recusa a pagar. Back in the Lair, Leo está dando socos e chutes em um manequim prática quando Raph aparece atrás dele e diz-lhe para parar de golpear o manequim, como ele já teve o bastante. Leo percebe que Raph ainda está chateado com ele por ter deixado escapar um homem cruel para a cidade onde ele poderia, especulativamente, fazer mais mal do que bem. Splinter, em seguida, entra na sala de estar e explica que a misericórdia é um sinal real da verdadeira compaixão e força - não ser 'soft'. Splinter então bate Raph no ombro com sua bengala e Raph está prestes a considerar pedir por misericórdia, única enfatizando ponto de Splinter. As Tartarugas em seguida, decidir que eles deveriam rastrear os dragões e certifique-se que não ferem Murakami nunca mais. Donnie é solicitado a se perguntar brevemente como eles deveriam acompanhar alguém para baixo quando eles não têm idéia de quem se comunicar. Eles dependem, em última instância Abril a pedir os moradores locais em Chinatown se eles sabem onde esconderijo da quadrilha é. Abril se aproxima dono de uma loja de sushi e, fingindo ser um policial disfarçado, lhe diz que ela está perguntando sobre a presença dos dragões roxos. Na primeira, o homem é cauteloso e quer ver um emblema, mas diz que abril, mostrando a ele iria explodir sua tampa, de modo que o homem diz a ela onde a gangue muitas vezes sai: um estúdio de tatuagem. A participação Turtles fora do prédio, e Raph imediatamente percebe o líder sair, então eles segui-lo para a sede principal da quadrilha. Infelizmente, eles acontecem para interromper uma reunião entre os Dragões eo clã do pé. Os três membros de gangues, Montes, e Bradford tudo atacar o Tartarugas de uma vez. Leo enfrenta o líder da gangue de novo, começando a lamentar que ele deixá-lo ir. A batalha parece estar indo muito bem para as tartarugas, mas logo dá uma guinada para o pior quando numerosos ninja Pé chegar mesmo às probabilidades. Leo ordena que seus irmãos a recuar, para desgosto de Raphael. Montes grita para as tartarugas para voltar e se refere a eles como covardes. Back in the Lair, Raph fica furioso, acreditando que a única maneira que eles podem derrotar seus inimigos é para ser ainda mais cruel do que eles são. Splinter vem em seguida, e garante que seu filho Montes vontade sempre linhas cruzadas que Raph não o faria. Mesmo que isso faz dele perigoso, não significa o que ele é "forte". Enquanto isso, Montes tortura Fong (o líder dos dragões roxos) por seu fracasso em perceber que ele estava liderando a Turtles para um lugar onde eles poderiam causar problemas. Bradford entra na sala e diz Montes que os dragões roxos são de nenhuma utilidade para eles. Montes discorda, no entanto, e bate informações de Fong a respeito de onde vi pela primeira vez as tartarugas. Montes aprende que as tartarugas estavam tentando proteger Mr. Murakami. Bradford pede Montes como ele vai se certificar de que as tartarugas não terá uma chance de escapar como da última vez. Montes responde que ele irá simplesmente dar as tartarugas uma razão para ficar. Logo, as Tartarugas ver que abril é a estimulação externa da loja de macarrão e abril os leva para dentro, onde ela mostra-lhes uma nota fixada à parede com uma das facas de borboleta Montes ', desafiando-os a vir salvar Murakami na fábrica biscoito da sorte. Leo lados com Raph, decidindo que Montes cruzou a linha, tomando Murakami refém e que as tartarugas terá que rebaixaria a nível Montes 'tomando um refém de sua própria; Bradford. Eles pulam Bradford quando este está saindo um de seus Dojos, acorrentá-lo em uma lata de lixo, e trazê-lo para o meet up onde Montes e os dragões roxos estão esperando por eles. Murakami foi pendurada por uma corda através da borda do edifício. Montes ameaça cortar a corda ao meio, o que tornaria Murakami queda para a morte. The Turtles, por outro lado, ameaçar atirar Bradford fora do telhado, mas Montes poderia me importar menos sobre isso e chama seu blefe. Nem mesmo Raph está disposto a atirar a Bradford indefeso, para comandos Montes uma guarnição de ninja pé para emboscar as tartarugas. Durante a grande luta que se segue, Bradford é capaz de desfazer-se de suas algemas com uma faca Kunai descartados antes de pedir Montes como ele poderia ter tanta certeza que as tartarugas estavam blefando. Montes friamente responde que ele não era ... O líder do dragão roxo logo faz um ataque halfhearted para Leo, que está ocupado defendendo contra ninja pé. No entanto, por uma segunda vez, Leonardo desarma-lo de seu cutelo e deixa-lo fácil. Bradford e muitas mais ninjas em breve entrar na briga e as tartarugas estão abatidos por números absolutos. Enquanto Montes começa a se gabar de ter capturado as tartarugas da maneira correta, o líder do dragão roxo, por respeito, joga Leo uma de suas lâminas de Katana descartados. Leo pula no ar e, com um poderoso golpe, ele corta a viga de suporte de uma torre de água que está no telhado, que lava o pé de distância. Michelangelo é capaz de salvar Murakami assim como sua corda desmorona. Murakami premia as tartarugas com uma oferta maciça de Pizza Gyoza e revela que ele sabia que os meninos são répteis, aparentemente devido ao odor de corpo de Mikey. De volta ao Lair, abril começa a gostar de Pizza Gyoza, enquanto Raph diz Splinter que quase foi espancado. Splinter lembra-lhes que atos de bondade de Leo são o que fez o dragão roxo tornar-se misericordioso com eles. Na sede do Pé Clan, Montes e Bradford chegar e se ajoelham diante do Shredder. O Shredder é nojo quando ele percebe que eles perderam a sua própria batalha pela segunda vez. Bradford oferece seus "humildes desculpas 'e Montes faz tão bem. O Shredder então promete lidar com os discípulos de Hamato Yoshi por si mesmo, terminando o episódio com o Shredder aproximando a câmera e estreitando os olhos. Debuts de caracteres * dragões roxos * Mr.Murakami Galeria Categoria:Episodios Categoria:Temporada 1 Categoria:O show Categoria:Episódios que foi ao ar em 2012 Categoria:Leo temáticos Episódio